


Hall of Sculptures

by musical_loser112



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Art museum, It Sucks, M/M, Oneshot, also im sorry about the summary, basically tyler acts like an 8 year old in a 20 year old body, first fanfic on here, it talks about penises???, its cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a short break from playing all over the country, Josh and Tyler decide to spend some time by going to an art museum, cause, you know, thats what mature adults do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hall of Sculptures

“Tyler, oh my god, if you don’t shut up about that thing I swear to god I will pull you straight out of here before security does.” 

Josh had been trying to control his boyfriend for about five minutes now, but the younger man simply would not have it. Tyler’s giggles echoed off the walls of the art museum, making the quiet room suddenly a bit louder than before. 

Tyler covered his mouth, his cheeks red as he tried not to giggle at the naked sculptures around him. 

“You are literally an eight year old.” Josh muttered, shaking his head. He wrapped an arm around him though, laughing softly at how childish Tyler really was. He didn’t want to admit that Tyler had some reason to be laughing because, god, some of these penises were just barely bigger than the average thumb. He stroked Tyler’s upper arm with the back of his hand gently before walking along and moving to the next sculpture. 

Tyler couldn’t keep himself from pointing to the statue’s privates. “Hey, Josh, look. Finally, they have a sculpture with a penis that’s bigger than yours.” 

Josh threw his head back and laughed before looking at Tyler with a huge smile plastered upon his face. “Oh, please, have you even looked at your dick? It’s like...” The red haired man brought his fingers together so that they were only about a few centimeters apart. “...this big? Not even.” 

Tyler punched his arm playfully and Josh was about to blow him a kiss in return before he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to face a man in a suit, and before the guy even opened his mouth, Josh knew what he was going to say. 

“We’ve gotten some complaints about immaturity in the Hall of Sculptures. We’d like to kindly ask of you to leave if you plan on making fun of the art rather than cherishing it.” 

Josh could hear Tyler trying to hold in his laughter behind him, and it almost made him burst out laughing too. Instead, he nodded and apologized to the man before grabbing Tyler’s hand and walking him out of the museum. 

“You are such an idiot.” He said with a laugh, looking at his lover before shaking his head again. 

“Yeah, but you love me for it.” Tyler replied, letting go of Josh’s hand and instead holding onto his arm and nuzzling against his shoulder as they walked to the side of car. 

“You’re damn right I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! okay so this is my first fanfic on here, hope you guys like it. I'll be writing more probably over summer break. Leave comments to let me know how it is :)) !!


End file.
